rammsteinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Herzeleid(Album)
Herzeleid ist der Titel des ersten Albums der deutschen Musikgruppe Rammstein, das am 24. September 1995 veröffentlicht wurde. Es stieg seit der Veröffentlichung bis zum Oktober 1998 fünfmal in die Charts ein und hielt sich insgesamt 102 Wochen in den deutschen Album-Charts. Die höchste Position war Platz sechs.[1] Das Album wurde 1998 als North America Edition wiederveröffentlicht. Der einzige Unterschied war das Cover. Dieses zeigte zusammengefasst Fotos der Bandmitglieder, welche im Booklet des „Herzeleid“-Albums zu finden sind.[2] Im Booklet sind neben den deutschen Texten auch die französischen Übersetzungen einiger Songs zu lesen. Produktion Das erste Album Rammsteins wurde unter schwierigen Umständen produziert. Das erste Problem bestand darin, einen passenden Produzenten für das Album zu finden. Man wollte zuerst Greg Hunter als Produzent ins Boot holen. Doch bei Proben von Rammstein war Greg Hunter kaum begeistert. Darauf fragte man bei Jacob Hellner an, der unter anderem Clawfinger produziert hatte. Man lud ihn auf ein Konzert im Dezember 1994 in Hamburg ein. Als er die sechs live sah, sagte er spontan zu, sie zu produzieren. Sie flogen nach Schweden, um dort das Album aufzunehmen. In den Polar Studios, die von ABBA erbaut wurden, fanden die ersten Proben statt, doch dort fühlten sie sich unwohl und wechselten nach einer Woche in das Privatstudio von Jacob Hellner. Nach drei Monaten waren die Aufnahmen fertig und es ging ans Abmischen. Rammstein überließen das ihrem Produzenten und seinem Mixer und Assistenten Carl-Michael Herlöffson. Richard Kruspe war der einzige, der beim Mischen anwesend war. Ihm gefiel nicht, was dabei herauskam und er entschloss, eine Krisensitzung in Berlin einzuberufen. Dort waren die restlichen Bandmitglieder, Produzent Jacob Hellner, Manager Emanuel Fialik und Vertreter der Plattenfirma''Motor Music'' anwesend. Sie entschieden, den Mixer Carl-Michael Herlöffson gegen den Niederländer Ronald Prent auszutauschen. Nach diesem Wechsel lief es wieder besser, Rammstein waren sehr zufrieden und sie veröffentlichten ihr erstes Album im September 1995. Cover Art Herzeleid hat auf dem Frontcover eine Blume, welche an Flammen erinnert, die Rammstein auf ihren Konzerten gerne beschwören. Eine ähnliche Blume ist auf dem Cover der Single „Du riechst so gut ’98“ abgebildet. Im Vordergrund ist die Gruppe mit nacktem Oberkörper und schweißglänzend zu sehen.[3] Das Booklet enthält neben den Liedtexten (teilweise auf Französisch) Portraits zu jedem der sechs Gruppenmitglieder. Das Cover stand in der Presse heftig in der Kritik. So behaupteten Journalisten, dass die kurzhaarigen, gewaltverherrlichenden Mannen von Rammstein sich als Herrenrassedarstellten. Rammstein waren entsetzt über diese Behauptung, die sie als unberechtigt zurückwiesen. Sänger Till Lindemann bezeichnete das Cover später in einem Interview als „Broilerfoto“ („Broiler“ ostdt. Brathähnchen). Richard Kruspe ergänzte, dass die Bilder auf einem Parkplatz gemacht wurden, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Erfolg Das Album stieg in der 43. Kalenderwoche des Jahres 1995 auf Platz 99 in die deutschen Charts ein. Erst nach der Veröffentlichung des zweiten Albums Sehnsuchterreichte es die Höchstposition 6. Insgesamt hielt sich Herzeleid 102 Wochen in den deutschen Top 100.[4] Für mehr als 500.000 Verkäufe erhielt die Band in Deutschland eine Platin-Schallplatte.[5] In Österreich und der Schweiz reichte es für die Plätze 11 und 20. In den Niederlanden und Frankreich stieg es ebenfalls ein auf Platz 72 und 85. Weltweit verkaufte sich das Album bis heute über eine Million mal.[6] Die ersten beiden Singleveröffentlichungen Du riechst so gut und Seemann von 1995 und 1996 blieben ohne Charterfolg. Die erneute Veröffentlichung von Du riechst so gut im Jahre 1998 erreichte in Deutschland Platz 16.[7] In Australien veröffentlichten sie 2001 auch noch die Single Asche zu Asche, ebenfalls ohne Erfolg in den dortigen Charts. Titelliste Auf der südkoreanischen Version ist das Lied Das alte Leid nicht enthalten. Es existiert eine amerikanische Pressung, auf der beim Lied Weisses Fleisch die Wörter „Schulhof“ und „töten“ durch Pieptöne zensiert wurden. Informationen zu den einzelnen Liedern 'Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen' Der Anfang des Songs stimmt auffällig gut überein mit dem Lied „Full Metal Jackoff“ von der Platte „Last Scream of the Missing Neighbors“. Die Platte ist von Jello Biafra mit der Band D.O.A. und wurde 1989 veröffentlicht. Außerdem sind in dem Stück vereinzelt Samples aus dem PC-Egoshooter „Doom“ eingearbeitet, speziell ein Schrei der Spielfigur sowie das Durchladen der Schrotflinte. Von den Excrementory Grindfuckers wurde das Lied 2004 auf dem Album „Fertigmachen, Szeneputzen!“ unter dem Titel „Neue Deutsche Soziale Härte“ parodiert. 'Weisses Fleisch' Das Lied beginnt mit den Worten: „Du, auf dem Schulhof - ich, zum Töten bereit und keiner hier weiß von meiner Einsamkeit“ Auch dieser Song ist auf Demo Tapes von 1994/95 zu finden. 'Asche zu Asche' Bei Asche zu Asche mischen Rammstein Metal mit elektronischer Musik und Klangeffekten. Im Song spielen durchgehend harte Gitarrenriffs, die mit einem durch lang ausgehaltene Grundtöne (H – A – G) unterlegten Synthesizer-Pattern wechseln. Der Song wurde 2001 nur in Australien als Single veröffentlicht. Das dazugehörige Video war dieselbe Live-Aufnahme wie auf der VHS beziehungsweise DVD Live aus Berlin. 'Seemann' Seemann ist die erste Ballade von Rammstein. Das Lied teilt sich in zwei Teile. In den Strophen ertönen ruhige Melodien, in den Refrains sind schließlich die typischen E-Gitarren-Riffs von Rammstein zu hören. Im Video sieht man eine Prostituierte, die auf den Strich geht. Das Video wurde in Hamburg unter der Regie von Lazlo Kadar gedreht. Das Lied wurde 2003 von Nina Hagen und Apocalyptica gecovert. Der Song ist auch unter dem Namen Matrose auf dem 1994er 6-Track-Demo der Band zu hören. 'Du riechst so gut' Auf dem Demotape, das Rammstein für den Berliner Senatswettbewerb abgaben, war ebenfalls Du riechst so gut''enthalten. Jedoch zu dieser Zeit noch mit einem englischen Songtext. ''Du riechst so gut wurde zweimal veröffentlicht: einmal am 24. August 1995, ein weiteres Mal dann am 17. April 1998, da es bei der Erstauskopplung im Jahre 1995 zu wenig Zuspruch fand. 'Das alte Lied' Dieser eher ruhige Song war neben drei weiteren Songs auf dem Demotape mit dem Rammstein die einwöchigen Studioaufnahmen des Berliner Senats gewannen. Wie die weiteren drei Songs damals noch mit einem Text in englischer Sprache. Ihm ging der Song „Hallo Hallo“ voraus. Im Verlauf des Liedes hört man ein Kind schreien. 'Heirate mich' Das Lied handelt von einem Nekrophilen, dessen Frau vor einem Jahr gestorben ist. Er gräbt in der Nacht die Leiche seiner Frau aus, um mit ihr Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben. Die erste Silbe des Titels wird im Refrain immer dreimal wiederholt („Hei-, Hei-, Hei!“), was von einigen Kritikern als „Heil, Heil, Heil!“ interpretiert wurde, woraufhin Rammstein ohne weitere Beweise und entgegen der eigenen Aussage oft als rechtsradikal oder nationalsozialistisch dargestellt wurden. 'Herzeleid' Dieses Lied wiederholt, untermauert von Instrumenten und sehr langatmig – beinahe jede Silbe wird einzeln gesprochen – ein altes Sprichwort, das man häufig auf Hochzeits-Glückwunsch-Karten findet: „Bewahret einander vor Herzeleid, denn kurz ist die Zeit, die ihr beisammen seid. Denn wenn euch auch viele Jahre vereinen, einst werden sie wie Minuten euch scheinen. Bewahret einander vor der Zweisamkeit Herzeleid!“ – Herzeleid 'Rammstein' Dieses Lied ist das erste, das von der Band geschrieben wurde, als sie noch keinen Bandnamen hatte. Das immer wiederholte „Rammstein“ im Text hat die Band dazu gebracht, sich „Rammstein“ zu nennen – im Gegensatz zu der Stadt Ramstein. Das zweite ‚m‘ kam jedoch nur durch Zufall hinzu, da die Mitglieder davon ausgingen, Ramstein werde mit zwei ‚m‘ geschrieben. Das Lied selbst handelt vom Flugtagunglück in Ramstein, das 1988 70 Todesopfer gefordert hat. Auf der Bühne zündete sich Till Lindemann während des Songs an. Der angezündete Mantel bestand aus Asbest. Inzwischen hat er auf der Bühne zwei große Klauen, die während des Liedes Feuerfontänen spucken. Auch dieser Song war bereits auf dem 1994er Demo-Tape der Band enthalten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Stücken, die es auf das Debütalbum Herzeleid schafften, hatte das Stück schon in Demo-Zeiten den Titel, den es auch auf dem Album trägt, Rammstein. Single-Auskopplungen mit Videos ;Du riechst so gut *Singleveröffentlichung: 24. August 1995 ;Seemann *Singleveröffentlichung: 8. Januar 1996 *Videopremiere: Dezember 1995 ;Du riechst so gut '98 (DE #16, 10 Wo.)[8] *Singleveröffentlichung: 17. April 1998 *Videopremiere: 1998 ;Asche zu Asche *Singleveröffentlichung: 15. Januar 2001 (Australische Veröffentlichung) *Videopremiere: 1999 Tour Bereits vor der Veröffentlichung des Albums hatten Rammstein immer wieder kleinere Konzerte. Ihre erste Tour nach der Herzeleid-Veröffentlichung hatten sie im Oktober 1995 als Vorband von Project Pitchfork. Im Ausland spielten sie erstmals im Vorprogramm von Clawfinger in Warschau (Polen) und Prag (Tschechien), später noch in Österreich und der Schweiz. In Deutschland zurück hatten sie ihre erste Headliner-Tour. Im Januar 1996 ging es mit 14 Konzerten weiter. Sie spielten als Vorgruppe der Ramones bei deren Abschiedstour durch Deutschland. Man lud Rammstein am 27. März nach London in die MTV-Sendung Hanging Out, wo sie Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen und Du riechst so gut spielten. Im Sommer traten sie unter anderem beim Bizarre-Festival auf. Am 27. September desselben Jahres hatten sie ihr 100. Konzert, das den Namen 100 Jahre Rammstein trug. Die fast 7000 Konzertbesucher bekamen eine Jacke mit Logo und später noch das Video des Konzertes geschenkt. Während des Songs Heirate mich kam es zu einem Unfall, als ein brennendes Rammstein-Logo ins Publikum fiel. Till Lindemann half kurz den Verletzten während die anderen Bandmitglieder weiterspielten. Es gab einige Leichtverletzte. Bis zur Veröffentlichung von Sehnsucht tourte Rammstein noch weiter durch Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz. Auch traten sie wie 1996 wieder beim Bizarre-Festival und anderen großen Musikfestivals wie dem ''Pink Pop-Festival''auf. Auszeichnungen für Musikverkäufe Einzelnachweise #↑ Chartverfolgung Herzeleid bei musicline.de #Hochspringen↑ alternatives Cover auf amazon.de #Hochspringen↑ Albumcover auf amazon.de #Hochspringen↑ Chartverfolgung Herzeleid bei musicline.de #Hochspringen↑ DE: Platin #Hochspringen↑ Rammstein bei worldwidealbums.net #Hochspringen↑ Singlechartverfolgung bei musicline.de #Hochspringen↑ Singlechartverfolgung bei musicline.de #Hochspringen↑ Deutsche Plattenauszeichnungen #Hochspringen↑ Europäische Plattenauszeichnungen Kategorie:Album Kategorie:Hauptseiten